After The Big Day
by KuraKathryn
Summary: My first X-Files fanfic!! :) This takes place where the Season 8 finale left off. MSR!! Please R/R!!


Hello there, peeps! This is my very first X-Files fanfic. It's not very long, but as I said before, I'm new at writing X-Files. Please be gentle if you have any flames!  
  
Disclaimer: I bow before his greatness, Chris Carter.  
  
Spoilers: Season 8 finale (Does anyone know the title of the episode? If so, could you please let me know?)  
  
Dedicated to my father who got me started on The X-Files a couple of years ago despite all the times I said it was crappy. I obviously don't think that anymore. Thank you, Dad! ;)  
  
  
  
After The Big Day  
  
  
  
As his lips moved across hers all Scully could think was 'It's about damn time.' She kissed back, trying to express all the love she had carefully kept in check for the one man who would hold her heart for the rest of her life. She sighed into the kiss and tried not to squish the baby as she moved a bit closer. They broke away slightly breathless.  
"Well, I'd say that was exciting. How about you, Squirt?" Mulder smiled and asked little William. The baby just cooed in response.  
Scully smiled as she looked at the two most important men in her life. They were so cute together. Her son and her love. "Exciting doesn't even begin to cover it, Mulder."  
"Ok, Dr. Scully, if you have a better adjective to describe it, then by all means..." the famous grin that made girls from age five to fifty swoon was in place.  
"Oh, I think there are several that I could use. Like wonderful, amazing...delicious."  
Mulder raised an eyebrow at the last one. "Delicious? Hm...sounds like something you would use with food."  
"How about phenomenal?" she purred.  
"Now that I like." The grin broadened.  
"I knew you would." She smiled. She took William from his father and put him in the bassinet next to her bed. "There. Now you be a good boy while Mommy talks with Daddy." She caressed his cheek lovingly and smiled at him. The baby smiled at her with his blue eyes shining brightly. Scully moved back to Mulder and they sat on her bed. "So, how did the investigation go?"  
"About as I expected. No trace of Billy Miles or the other people that showed up that night. Doggett says they checked the surrounding area in a fifty-mile radius. They couldn't find anything." Mulder sighed in frustration.  
"I was so afraid, Mulder. I thought they were going to take William. After I had fought so hard to have a baby, they were going to take him from me." Tears gathered in her blue eyes at the thought of it.  
Mulder wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Trust me, Scully, nothing is going to happen to him. I'll make sure of it. Like I said, I don't think he was what they expected him to be. He was normal and they weren't looking for a normal child."  
"When I saw you walk through the front door, I don't think I was ever so happy in my life. I knew then that everything would be fine. I could keep William and I knew you would keep us safe."  
"Always." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Then he stood up and offered her a hand so she could do the same. "Well, I'll let you two get some rest. I need to head home."  
"Okay. See you tomorrow?" Scully asked as she hugged him tightly.  
"Count on it." He returned the hug, then walked over to the bassinet. "See you later, Walter Jr." He smirked when Scully smacked him on the arm and heard her exclamation of "Mulder!"  
"Just kidding. By the way, the Three Stooges left you some presents. I'll get them for you." He walked into the hallway and picked up the gifts The Lone Gunmen had left on the table. Mulder went back into the bedroom and put them on Scully's bed. "I'll be back in the morning."  
"Okay. We'll see you then." She smiled and kissed him one more time.  
Mulder walked into the hallway and called over his shoulder "Open Frohike's first." The last thing he heard before he closed her front door was "Oh my God! FROHIKE!!"  
  
The End  
  
  
So? How was it? Tell me! Use your God-given right as a reader and review! :) 


End file.
